Noma Lee: A History
by MysticGoddess001
Summary: Noma Lee has everything that she wanted, or does she? First time I have done this.


Noma Lee got up from her Royal Oak Poster Bed. She faced one of the Stained Glass windows and yawned. She saw her perfectly neat notebook filled with Geometry and Algebra. Another one held her stories and goals, and dreams she wanted to fulfill. She got her Water Faerie Back Pack and put her Water Faerie stationary and her Chia Pen Holder. She lived in a nice home with her sisters and one brother. She crossed her arms and looked at her paws. She smiled. One of her goals was to help her mum in the Employment Agency. She was only a beginner. But she was happy to help her mum clean the house and to learn from her, as her mum was quite the scholar. She got all the books Mum helped her pick from different shops. At level 16, she was excited because she was going to Neo School for the first time. She wasn't sure whether the other Neopets would like her. She was very different. Noma sighed and looked up toward the ceiling. This was going to be so great!

As she was going to school, she saw a pretty Uni and a whole bunch of others like her. They were wearing globs of make-up and were painted. Noma looked at her own pale yellow color. The head Uni was Royal, and came up to Noma. Noma's heartbeat was going fifty-million times per hour as the regal Uni approached her. "You...are a freak. You are not pretty. Unlike me." the Uni said as a Scorchio and a Aisha sat there, laughing at her. Noma ran into the school and went to the administration office. "Um...I am Noma Lee Waters, and I was wondering which class I am in.", she said as the head secretary, a kind old Bruce, went through the records and said, "Ah. Dearie. You are in room eighteen. And you can call me Miss Vikki.", the Bruce said. "Okay...Miss Vikki.", Noma finished and gave a small smile before she left. She went up two floors and froze. There was the Uni, laughing her head off. Then she saw Noma. "Oh. You. Freak-girl.", then she said,"I am Maraa1, or, just Maraa. Oh, yeah, and why aren't you painted?", Maraa sneered as her cronies started snickering. Then the bell rang. Everyone took their seats. A teacher Aisha was wearing blue dress and looking at the entire class. Wow, Noma thought, There are some okay people here. I hope she gives out a quiz. I love quizzes. "Alright class. I am Miss Anetka, and I am your 7th form teacher. I hope you behave yourselves and learn greatly, as I am here to elp you do that." Miss Anetka finished. Noma raised her paw. "Yes?" the teacher said. "Um-I was wondering if I could have some homework tonight." Noma stammered out. The teacher raised her eyebrows. "Alright. What kind?" Anetka asked. "All." Noma awnsered, without stammering. The teacher got a stack of books and papers and looked at Noma with kind eyes. "Here is your homework. I dissmiss you from class to do your homework." Anetka said happily. Noma got her homework and went home to finish it.

"Mum! MUM! Are you home? Are you shopping? Royal and Royal! Serenities?" she asked, puzzled. "SUPRISE!!!" They shouted and jumped and waved banners and cards. 'You Did Its!' were waving around. Noma sat at the coffee table and started homework. She finished it an hour later. "Oh, Noma, we're really happy for you!", said Royal Twinny. "Thank you." Noma said shyly. Of course, she would get taunted, but at least she would get smart and be able to help feed her brother and sisters.

The next day, as Noma walked in, Maraa stood in front of Noma, looming over her. "Please. Move.", Noma said. "Um. No. I want your NeoPoints. Fork 'em."the mean Uni said. "No. I won't. I will not do any of your bidding, whether you like it or not.", said Noma, looking Maraa straight in the eye. "Fine. Guess you don't want to be in my elite guild. What-ever.", Maraa said, looking back at her with hateful glance. That very day, her mum's guild sky-rocketed with members from Maraa1's old guild, and was able to buy job coupons and earn enough to send all the children to school.

2 years later, Noma found herself in the Employment Agency again. She took a Gold Brightvale Job Coupon and gave it the light Faerie at the desk. She applied for the job that paid 150,000 NeoPoints. She came back 2 minutes later and it was recorded the fastest time recorded in the history of NeoPets. She even beat Adam. She was awarded a gold trophy in doing jobs. She was happy and was aware that she would go to Neo College. Noma was able to pay for her scholarship and to buy new books and a back pack. Her mum gave her a paintbrush to sell in the shop. It sold for 700,000 NeoPoints. She was able to buy her own plot of land and buy a really good house. She went to college that year and got a good job that paid 50,000 NeoPoints per day. She took the light Faerie's job in the Employment Agency and helped the Library Faerie in her library and crossword business.

A couiple months later brought her joy. She had met a nice Aisha fellow named GarontheGreat. Or Garon for short. He was a nice Checkered color. He had graduated out of Neo College and with a Games and NeoDaq degree. Noma still had a couple weeks till graduation. She soon graduated with Games and Writing degree. Noma was soon happy to announce that she was engaged. A couple months later she was married and having Garon live with Noma and her mum. And a couple months later they were a broken family. They were both too young. But she was happy to get more books from Mum and her sisters and her brother.

Many months later, she went to the Hidden Tower to train with Queen Fyora. There she gained more intelligence and gained more battledome experience. At each end of her long, monotonus day, she got an artifact. She saved these and was able to beat every battledome monster. She trained at Mystery Island next and then after that she trained at Cap'n Threelegs' Swashbuckling Academy. After that her battledoming was done. Noma moved on.

Noma's mum was watching her eldest daughter as she cleaned her room up frantically, looking for her book on caring for Hasees, because she considering getting one for her sister. Or perhaps a paintbrush. She wasn't sure with Christmas coming so soon. "Mum?" she asked and sat down, overwhelmed. "Yes, hon'?" she said, sitting down to talk with her daughter. "Well-am I weird?" she asked as a tear trickled down her face. "Oh my God-no honey! Come here." she said symphetically and hugged her. "Do you want me to read a story to you?" Mum asked. "Okay, Mum." Noma said. They sat down for an hour and read storybooks from Noma's childhood.

Noma lives a healthy life with her mother, mysticalwater12345, or Faeliea. She loves to read and play. She hopes you're having a pretty good day. She likes to fight and eat Nachos and Rainbow Fountain Hamburgers.

The End


End file.
